the love that would break up and get back together
by charlenerennie7
Summary: tawni would have not had a boyfriend until chaz showed up. draco breaks hermione's heart and teddy tells her about how spencer broke her heart about skylar. and then draco and hermione get back together


"hey chad." she said

"hey sonny." he said

"when are the duncans gonna be here?" tawni said.

"they'll be here soon. they just need to pack a few things before they come and we are having unexspecting guest and it's draco and hermione."

"oh and where are they coming from hogwarts i guess so you don't have to tell me anything."

"wait, a miunte your jealous."

"i am not jealous." she said looking like she wasn't jealous. when she was jealous.

"hold on there tawni we have two people from hogwarts coming here. and you are jealous that they are coming here and to make new friends so be nice tawni."

"i am not JEALOUS." she said angrily.

"admitt tawni tell me and chad you are jealous."

"okay fine i am jealous of them all i am out of here channy."

5 people sneak up behind channy and they both jumped in shock to see the duncans and dramione behind and then they all laughed and giggled at each other.

"i can't believe your here hermione and draco."

"i can't believe we here either and harry and ginny wanted to come so..."

"so what?"

"so we decided why not bring along harry and ginny but one thing i forgot to mention ron and lavender wanted to come and we said yes to them."

"i can't believe you brought the entire friends you have and where is your headteacher dumbledore?

"dumbledore said he wanted to come but he wanted to stay back at hogwarts. so we came by our selfs." harry said

"come with me i gotta take yous to your rooms for the So Random ottakes."

"thanks and what's your name i've forgot."

"my name is sonny we got to know each other and astablish our names to each other."

"this is so cool seeing the so random cast and mckenzie falls."

"i am glad to see the harry potter cast join the so random and mckenzie it's so major cool."

they went to find the rooms and it was said to be the greatest thing ever made because there was rooms above the so random cast.

"hey we came but is there any rooms left or is there another building we're lost." one of the duncans said and it was jus teddy duncan who showed up because her mum decided to stay at home with pj charlie bob and herself literally and gabe went with teddy to the so random show.

"i'll show you a around teddy."

"thank you tawni."

"your welcome teddy."

"doing you like anyone."

"well i do like someone and it's gabe and speaking of gabe. where is he by the way teddy?"

"he's just getting out of the car along with jo."

"so he's brought a girl with him?"

"yes, he has brought a girl with him." looking at tawni if she was confused.

"well i guess this your room. i'll leave you now."

"bye and thanks tawni."

"bye. and your welcome."

later everyone went for lunch apart from tawni who didn't have a boyfriend.

"tawni we were looking all over for you."

"not now nico and grady."

"but tawni-"

"i said not now nico and grady." she got angry and mad and walked off.

she thought to her self: when am i going to get a boyfriend. and then she ran into chaz.

" hey chaz, my life is so boring."

"look, tawni. your not boring. your just a pain in the butt, but you shouldn't really hate your boring life just because someone doesn't like you. don't get your hopes up, tawni."

"why? i may ask."

"because i like and love you because your the prettiest person i've ever seen."

"i like you and love you too chaz."

"i was thinking maybe we can you know?"

"i would love to be your girlfriend for reals."

"i will love to be your boyfriend for reals Tawni."

"i think we should go and get lunch they'll probably be looking for us chaz."

"okay let's go and get some lunch."

she was right they were looking for her and chaz.

"draco we haven't even gone on a date for a while now. have we?"

"look, hermione the reason why is because leaving my friends behind and knowing that they miss me and you."

"so that does it then i guess you don't love me anymore and now i can see why is because you miss pansy."

"look, hermione, i do miss pansy. but i love her more than you."

"look, draco, now you mention that you can go back to hogwarts to pansy because after all this time since we got here you haven't really told me you didn't tell me at the right time and now that's got me into more hatred and now even hating on me."

"hermione i-"

"save it draco you've than enough. it seems like you already did."

"no hermione wait."

"just don't draco. it seems like you already have."

hermione ran off crying and sonny came into her room and confronted her.

"hermione are you okay?" sonny asked hermione.

"yes i'm fine and draco broke my heart because he said he loved pansy and now he misses her and he never told me that since we've only just got here."

"hermione i had to the exact same thing as you. when spencer dumped me because of skylar and he cheated her with me and now i guess everybody's got to move on once in a while."

"your so right teddy duncan."

"thank you, hermione granger."

"your welcome."

"i think i am gonna get un-packed and tell harry that draco wants to go back but i need harry ron lavender and ginny to stay with me since i'm alone."

"good idea. i can stay with you too and become your best friend."

"okay we're officially best friends already.

"hermione, i need to talk to you alone in private."

"look, draco i don't want to talk to you any longer."

"why do you not want to talk to me, hermione?"

"why do you care? and i told you to go back and be with pansy okay."

"draco, i had someone just like you and it turned out he cheated on me with skylar and you are doing the exact same thing saying your not in with hermione. and you are in love with her. why do you want to be with pansy if you know. why i am going on like this but yous too belong together but i am not putting any thing into your head draco."

"i take that as some advice then teddy."

"thank you for giving him some advice teddy."

"your welcome hermione and don't feel let down hermione."

"okay i won't feel let down by someone who doesn't love me and teddy."

"what?"

"thank you teddy."

"your welcome hermione

"hermione to me i am sorry."

"no draco i don't want to talk about this any longer."

"please hermione.

"no draco you've done everything you could to stop lying to me but if you really love pansy you can go back to hogwarts."

"hermione, look i didn't mean to hurt you in any other way."

"no draco just go."

"fine i tried to be fair to you hermione but you've given no chice."

"malfoy let go."

"sorry hermione but you've have given me no choice."

"let go of her malfoy."

"what the hell are you doing here harry?"

"teddy came and told me that you had broken hermione's heart by saying you love pansy."

"look, harry you don't have butt into this situation."

"sorry harry, listen to draco i can get myself out of this."

"okay, i'll go back to do what i was doing."

"hermione about what i said i had nothing to do with it! but you leave me no choice!

"i know draco."

"good now."

"yes i am good now."

"i didn't mean what i did to make you hate me so much."

"hey look, draco, it's okay."

"it was you i love but i don't love pansy the way i love you and i still owe that date."

"you are one of the reason's i stayed happy. it was you were able to make me feel your love."


End file.
